


How Did I Get Here?

by LittleLyra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Danger, F/M, Poker Nights, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLyra/pseuds/LittleLyra
Summary: A group of people walked through a bloody hallway filled with the scattered bodies of those who had dared to get in their way. The death toll was high this time, but not high enough. They still had yet to take down their main target. Some of the group wore the same uniforms as the deceased. The undercover operatives. It was thanks to them that the ringleader was able to infiltrate the mansion. After what happened last time he was there, their enemies had been on high alert for the big boss. Little did they know, that it was already too late for them. The boss, dressed in a dark green suit, broke open the door to the mansions library and gave his order....





	How Did I Get Here?

It seemed like a normal day at work. Sitting in a car with a pair of binoculars, keeping an eye on someone she had been hired to tail. The dark-haired woman sighed and slumped in her drivers seat. She used to love her job, but now, it's become rather dull with everything just being a cycle of the same things. Penelope used to work on the police force, but she got fired for reasons that still have yet to have been released to the public, and honestly, it's better for her that way. After a while, her case concluded when the lights in her subjects room went dark. She drove back to her office and made notes of everything she had seen that day. During this work, she got a call on her cell phone, looking and seeing the name of the caller being 'Rachel', Penelope's cousin and dear friend. She sighed a bit, knowing what she was probably going to want, and answered the call anyways.

"What do you want? I'm working," she said in a rather monotone way.

Rachel responded, as sweetly as ever, "You're _always _working... why don't you take a break for once? C'mon, there's a party going on at Foundation Nightclub! Who knows, you could meet some new clients there! Or perhaps even a boyfriend?"__

__Penelope rolled her eyes, "I've told you before, I don't need a boyfriend. And I take breaks. I go to my poker game every week, remember?"_ _

__"Psh," the other responded, "Poker is so lame though. If you come to the club, I'll buy your drinks."_ _

__The offer was tempting, but was it tempting enough to lure out this barely-social person out of her realm of comfort and silence? She thought for a moment, "...Yeah, sure. I'll go."_ _

__"Good! Because I'm already outside."_ _

__"Wait, wh-" She was cut off by the sound of a car honking right outside the building, "...Fuck you."_ _

__"You know you love me!"_ _

__The call ended and Penelope was forced to change into something skimpy. Afterwards, they got into Rachel's car and went off to the club. Penelope was dreading it already. Why did she agree? Right, free booze. She cursed her desire to drink and forget the past, blaming it for her current situation. The women soon arrived at the club, getting out and getting in pretty easily. Rachel was beautiful, and she knew exactly which parts of her body to show off to get her way. As for Penelope, she wasn't too bad to look at either, though not as lovely as Rachel. Rachel had short, dark hair that was shaved on one side, she had nice curves and a great sense of style. Penelope had medium brown hair, a thin figure, and a sense of style that could be described as 'simple', but she was able to get in thanks to Rachel. Inside the club, the music was loud and people were dancing together without a care in the world. Instead of going to the dance floor, Penelope went to the bar and ordered herself a drink._ _

__"Already? You're not gonna dance a bit first?" Rachel asked._ _

__"If I dance at all, I'm gonna be drunk as heel while doing it," Penelope responded while taking a sip of her first drink._ _

__Rachel huffed and went to have fun, leaving Penelope alone at the bar. But, Penelope wasn't alone for long. Soon enough, a could of guys walked up to the bar, both in suits. Penelope found herself interested in them because of how the bartender acted as though he were walking on egg shells around the two... this could be fun. She turned to look at them and studied their features for a moment. A young Italian man, a bit on the larger side, who has a bit of an accent and appears to do a lot of physical labor. Odd for a man in such a nice suit. Maybe he just goes to the gym often? The other male was a young Irish man, also with a bit of an accent, and he was more on the lean side. The Irishman's suit appeared to be a dark green color, which amused Penelope. The Irishman soon noticed her staring._ _

__"You're an odd one, aren't you? Starin' when you should be runnin' away, like the other ladies," he said._ _

__"Why would I run away? I'm intrigued by how your mere presence seems to have everyone here on edge," she responded, noting that the Italian male has gone off with a package she didn't see him enter with. Her curiosity only grew._ _

__The Irishman smiled a bit, amused by the girl being braver enough to speak to him, "Oh really? Then I guess you're probably wonderin' a few things about us, am I right?"_ _

__"Of course. Who wouldn't have questions? One of my questions is, what's your name? And your friends name?" She asked._ _

__"The name's Eric, and my friend there is Ivo. Don't mind him right now, though, he's doin' some work."_ _

__"Work? What kind of work do you guys do?" she asked, getting an odd feeling._ _

__"Ah, you'll see later on. Or, you could leave and be free of the chaos," He responded._ _

__She raised an eyebrow. Chaos? What kind of chaos? Although, the answer doesn't matter. No matter what, she's curious enough to stick around and find out. That's what makes her such a good detective after all, "I think I'll stick around. I wanna see what kind of 'chaos' your job could possibly entail."_ _

__He chuckled, "Well, I think you'll be somewhat entertained by it, based on your attitude here. Now, I've told you my name, so how about you tell me yours?"_ _

__"Oh, right... I'm Penelope." She offered her hand to the other for a handshake, which he returned._ _

__He looked off to the other side of the club and said, "Hope you enjoy the show, Penelope," before going off and disappearing into the crowd. Penelope felt alarmed by this and tried going after him, only to get lost in the cluster of people. She tried looking for him and for her cousin, but couldn't find either. It was when she finally caught sight of Rachel that she heard gunshots._ _


End file.
